Neverending Affair
by Lovelovegirl
Summary: A Kyo X Yuki fiction of Kyo learning to remove his foot from his mouth and the rat slowly figuring out his enemies roughness is actually quite attractive. Strangely the story doesn't end there as there will be more characters and much more. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey thanks for reading this. If you find any writing errors or grammar what ever else just let me know and I will try to edit when I get a chance. Please leave me some reviews and let me know. So that way I will know what way to go with this. Hey any idea is a good idea. Now there are 2 authors to this so. . .let us know ok.

Chapter 1: The Altercation

It was just another day at school for the Sohma's; Kyo did his best to avoid any contact with the opposite sex. Yuki was flattered with gifts and the usual fan girl club running around hiding in the bushes. Momiji well Momiji was just that running around with Haru dressing in the girls uniform, which the head master didn't complain since him and Haru had a "discussion". But that is all that can be said for the Sohma's day. Normal but not you could say. Kyo lay in the grass as his thoughts wandered back to what was happening in front of him. He watched Haru and Yuki run the track. Kyo knew that Haru would let that damn rat win because Yuki was his first love. This made Kyo's stomach churn. He wasn't for sure why he felt this way; it was either because he couldn't grasp another guy loving another guy like that or maybe it was because he cared for Yuki also. Most people thought they were mortal enemies, but really they just didn't understand each other at all. The rat well he was the rat cool, collective and as for Kyo the cat he was well hot headed unlike the rat. Daydreaming was a nice thing no one usually bothered him. . .

"Sohma Kyo!" hearing his sensei's voice ring out Kyo jumped to his feet.

"Yes sensei?" Kyo said jogging over to his gym teacher

"Apparently Ms. Hanajima has a bad knee and it hurts her. SO she needs to go to the nurse's office. Since you are just lounging around, I thought you could escort her there. So there is no chance of her playing cards on the way." His gym teacher said. Kyo glanced behind him and Hana was holding her knee dramatically as thou she had injured it.

"Stupid girl... "Kyo mumbled under his breath, "Yes sensei. Come on Hana." Kyo said motioning with his hand for her to follow. Hana limped towards him almost overdoing the drama of the injury. Kyo noticed his sensei looking at him strangely so Kyo moved his arm out to Hana, "Here hold on to my arm to give ya support. At least until we get to the nurse's office."

"Oh yeah, Sohma make sure you come right back from the office okay?" his gym teacher said then walked off to yell at a couple of students horse playing in the track. Kyo nodded and continued helping Hana to the nurse's office.

"Why don't you just run the stupid lap?" Kyo asked Hana as they walked out of sight from the track.

"Because it would tire me out, and I just can't." Hana said, then let go of Kyo's arm and walked by him. Kyo shook his head. "You know you are going to be in so much trouble." Kyo said.

Hana shook her head and laughed her black hair flowing in the wind as a cool breeze came. Kyo noticed she had electricity about her but mystery as well. She almost seemed like him, yet he knew otherwise. As they approached Hana began to be dramatic again with her knee. Kyo helped her into the office and got the biggest surprise ever.

As they walked into the office, Kyo recognized the face that stood in a white coat, it was Harii.

"Great. What are you doing here?" Kyo said with a laugh

Hatori turned up from the paper he was reading, "I am the nurse."

"Uh. . Why? and you don't look like no nurse." as Kyo started laughing at Hatori

"I am here because the position was open and also Yuki refuses to come up to the main house to see me for his check ups." Hatori replied, and then looked at Hana who was still clinging to Kyo's arm.

"Isn't that Tohru's friend, Ms. Hanajima Saki?" Hatori stated. As he walked over to Kyo and Hana, "Kyo, did you hurt Ms. Hanajima?" Hatori asked with a laugh as Kyo's eyes grew wide.

"Uh no! She is probably faking it anyways. The gym coach sent me here with her." At his statement Kyo felt a shock come from Hana's touch before she took Hatori's hand to be led over to the nearest chair.

Rubbing his arm Kyo turned to leave until he was called by Hatori, "Uh Kyo please let Yuki know I need to see him as soon as possible."

"Yeah yeah whatever, why would I want to tell that damn Yuki anything?"

"Because I asked you to." Hatori stated, then turning back to tend Hana's knee.

"Fine." Then Kyo left to return to class. It really didn't matter class would be ending soon. Kyo thought of just going home, instead of returning to class. That way he wouldn't have to deal with Yuki.

As he reached the track Yuki and Haru stood talking and laughing, they grew quiet as Kyo approached. He hated it when they did that, it was almost they had a secret relationship that he knew nothing of.

"What's up Kyo? Is Ms. Hana ok?" Yuki asked in his gentle concerned way.

Kyo shrugged his shoulders and kicked at the grass, he turned to glare at Yuki, "So you damn rat are you going to wait for Tohru, or are ya going to go see Harii since he is now our new "SCHOOL NURSE" because you won't go see him at the main house. You know I really don't care but I really don't want them in our business all the time."

Yuki gave Kyo a well balanced glare. "I can't help he decided to follow but do you really blame me idiot. You refuse to even step through the door of the main house." He stated and waved Kyo off; he didn't care to bother with this cat today. "I am leaving stupid cat, I have to walk tohru home this afternoon so don't think of starting anything with me later.

Clenching his fist Kyo glared at Yuki, "YOU know damn well WHY I don't go to the main house! Hell at least my reason is because they see me as the damn reason for this damn curse, as for you- YOU are just afraid of Akito! You fight me and won't lift a hand to defend against him! To think of it you are . . . ." the words came out so fast Kyo couldn't stop them. Stopping he realized what was said and was expecting the repercussions of it.

"Yuki. I . . . uh. . ." fumbling over his words Kyo didn't know what to say or do. . He had never admitted to Yuki he knew about akito.

Never had Yuki raised a hand to Kyo before the other had him, save for one occurrence but now...now he was ill. His pride was struck to the greatest degree and he couldn't halt himself from punching Kyo hard in the jaw and pinning him to the ground. "Never, and I mean NEVER! Talk about as if you know anything about what I go through you stupid cat! I would give anything to be hated by them...to be able to go away and them never to care! Next time I will do more than just punch you" he growled and pushed Kyo back down as he stood, his eyes showing hurt and anger, even remorse from what he had done but no one could know of what really happened behind the doors of that room...the room akito would take him too.

Feeling the hurt that he caused Yuki. .he knew there was nothing he could say nor anything he could do. He just laid there knowing what he had done. Standing up he brushed himself off, "Where do you think you are going you damn cat? We aren't through here." hoping to get his attention. Kyo started, "I know I won't ever know because you won't tell anybody, you won't let anybody protect you when he did take you. Akito has nothing over me, but if you would trust me, I would. . I would listen. Hell we are family right!? Even if you don't want to be my family, we are. Isn't that what Tohru taught us?! Huh you damn rat?! Listen to me---stop when I am talking to you . . . especially when I am damn well apologizing for saying something stupid! Hell you could at least tell me you accept or got to hell or something!" Yelling Kyo wanted something . . . something. . Hell he could even hit him again . . . he didn't care. . Just something. .anything just as long as Yuki didn't just turn his back and leave.

Kyo clenched his hands in fist. . Knowing he didn't want to hit Yuki. . He just wanted Yuki to face him, "So Yuki are you going to face me and at least give a go to hell or something! For Christ sakes I screwed up...my mouth over rides my ass at times, but hell when I say I am sorry you should at least give me a little something!"

Haru stood motionless he had seen Yuki and Kyo fight but not like this. Kyo had never said those kinds of things to Yuki. Kyo knew what Yuki had gone through yet he said it anyways. What the hell was going on? Haru looked at Kyo then at Yuki. Yuki looked away form him still, his hands in his pocket and his face down to the ground. That stupid cat didn't know a thing, and he knew...speaking to him would only condone what he had done. He didn't deserve it...It would hurt Kyo more not to speak to him at all. "Why..." he whispered...why it hurt HIM more for not saying anything.

"WHY!? Why. . .  
Kyo looked down, why was it so important for Yuki to say something to him...was it because all these years Kyo wanted to be like Yuki, to be friends instead of enemies . . . perhaps that was it. . "Because . . . because I care about what you got to say alright. . ." Kyo kind of whispered his words almost in coherent. . . he couldn't believe he was saying this. . How ...how could Yuki think Kyo didn't care? When Yuki got bad sick he had sat by his bed morning and night not budging until he came out of his fever and was coherent. Kyo looked at Yuki his red orange eyes stinging with the threat of tears. Tears that Kyo knew were there because he was afraid of loosing Yuki. Yuki was the only one that Kyo had any real connection with besides his sensei.

"You want to know what I got to say?" he said, raising his eyes and turning violet orbs back on Kyo to give him the most unwelcoming glare. "I think you do belong in the Sohma's...and for that I hate you stupid cat!" she growled and before he could yell anymore or even so much as start a fight with Kyo, Yuki took off...he had to get home...where he could get his head straight. Stunned at what Yuki said Kyo stood there. . Watching Yuki run off. Kyo was hurt; Yuki's word struck him hard in his heart. He 'Hated Kyo'. . That was Yuki's words. . He hated him. .Kyo stuck his hands in his pockets and started to take the long walk home. . Then he stopped thinking about Tohru. . he should go and see Tohru and walk her to work. . He could at least do that before he headed home. .maybe by the time he got Tohru to work Yuki would be kind of cooled off by then. . Maybe then . . . shaking his head, Kyo decided to take Tohru to work then stop by the restaurant and pick up some rice balls and sweet cakes. Maybe a peace offering will work.

The grey haired rat stopped at the door of the house he, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru all shared together and beat at the door. Knowing no one would answer but it felt good to hit the door. No one would know or see his outburst since Tohru was at school and would be going to work and as for Shigure; He was most likely with Aya. After a moment of standing there Yuki opened the door and walked in, turning on the air to cool the house off after his run. It was so empty there with no one there but him. So very quite that he couldn't stand it. He had to get his mind straight or he would have an episode and he couldn't do that not now. The Rat walked upstairs without much of a thought and looked into Kyo's room...He didn't hate Kyo...and he never had he just, why was he so stubborn? Walking into Kyo's room Yuki lingered then decided it would be better if he stayed downstairs. His stomach growled, he had worked up a hunger running home. He needed to eat but all he could think about was the words he had screamed at a shocked Kyo. Avoiding the kitchen he just sat down on the couch in the living room...curling up to a throw pillow.  
After so long of pondering Kyo and his relationship, Yuki had exhausted himself. It was the same question over and over again. What would he really do if Kyo was never around? What would he do if one day Kyo beat him and became a part of the family? Would he realize then the true curse of the rat and cat...would he then realize the rat didn't trick the cat, but saved him? The whole feast for the gods had been false, all the animals were slaughtered, save for the rat whom the gods found to puny to eat, to small and grotesque...they were angry that the cat had not came to the banquet...and thus the REAL story began. After a while Yuki merely dozed off on the couch, pondering Kyo once again. If only the cat didn't hate him. If only he knew that Yuki actually quite enjoyed...cats... Resting his head on the golden throw pillow, Yuki saw Kyo's sweater he had left on the couch that morning clutched in his small hands. Nuzzling the sweater and pillow Yuki began to drift again, his mouth rested slightly ajar and his hair cascaded down his pale thin face...dark lashes caressing the tops of softly rounded cheeks. And only one word passed his lips. "Kyo"

Back at the school Kyo waited outside the school entrance for Tohru. As she walked out with her friends, Kyo noticed she wasn't expecting him, "where's Yuki?" she asked, "He decided he wasn't feeling well and went home, so I decided to walk you to work." Kyo said, god he hoped she didn't figure out they were fighting again, "I should stay home if Yuki is sick." Tohru said, "NO it's nothing like that!" Kyo said waving his hands, "Honestly I kind of pissed him off ok, so he went home. So you are left with me alright so can we go now?" Tohru nodded and they walked on. Kyo's mind wandered back to their argument. . .did he really hate me!? I mean hell I knew I got on his nerves at times, but. . Hate? Man I really done it this time, Kyo thought to himself. Then he noticed Tohru was speaking to him, "Hush?" Kyo said coming out of his daze. . "I said I will see you two tonight and no more fighting, Shigure said him and Aya was going up to the main house to see Harii. . .so just be good ok. Oh I forgot. .I is going to Ansa's place to night after work. So you guys have to do with out me one more day. Can yall please get along." With that said Tohru gave Kyo a slight hug careful to not fully contact him so not to transform him then went into work. Kyo was shocked a hug from her did nothing. When Tohru touched him there was no feelings surging through him like that of the thought of Yuki. This was starting to freak him out slightly for he had always loved Tohru. He had hopes of actually being with her yet he left it be for he thought Yuki had felt the same way. Which is was not hard to fall for Tohru with her happy personality. She was kind and no matter what horrors touched her she never strayed from a kind word. Not even Akito got to her, she had only felt sorrow for him. She even cried for Akito who only hated the fact she existed.

His thoughts trailing back to the small hug Kyo thought to what if would be like to feel Yuki in an embrace like that. Shit that wouldn't happen anytime soon, Yuki hated him. Kicking at a rock on the side walk, Kyo went in the restaurant and order the rice balls and sweet cakes. After his order was done he walked home. Realizing he forgot to get milk Kyo went back to the restaurant and ordered two small containers of milk. Thanking the clerk, Kyo made his way to the house. It started to drizzle a light rain as Kyo walked to the house. Wishing he had grab his sweater this morning or at least and umbrella. Walking faster to the house Kyo didn't know what to expect.

Feeling a dread come across him as he reached the porch, there was a light on. Staring at the door Kyo found his feet to seem heavier as he tried to walk in the house. What the hell was going on. . And to make things worst more CATS! This happened every time Kyo got too upset . . It was either poof he was a cat or lots of cats came to him. Ok . . . .finally Kyo got up the nerve to open the door. Trying to shoo cats away from coming in Kyo was shocked as he opened the door he heard his name. It was Yuki's voice. Worried and flustered Kyo threw off his shoes and dropping the bags at the door. Rushing into the living room Kyo came to an abrupt stop. . There snuggled on the couch was Yuki and he was curled up to Kyo's sweater. Maybe he didn't hate him. Kyo felt a hot flush take control of his body and then POOF! shit he transformed. He was at his limits almost emotionally. . Oh well. . . Kyo then noticed it was freezing in the house on top of him being wet. . And he was a cat now. . No way is he turning up the air. .so no choice. Kyo hopped up onto the couch and curled up by Yuki. Lying there close to the warmth of Yuki, Kyo fell asleep purring. The cats that were attracted to Kyo also curled up around the couch and Yuki to fall asleep and in hopes to get warm.

Over an hour or so after Yuki had fallen asleep he started to rouse. The first thing he noticed was an immense amount of purring. Sadly if that wasn't enough to get a person to wake up he had a meowing animal scratching at something. Then not to mention incredible warmth next to his body, opening his eyes and giving a moan of frustration at the large amount of cats in the room. Looking around that cause him to wake up even faster. Cats? A look down to his lap he saw one particularly orange one that could only mean one single thing...and it was purring never the less. "Kyo?" he blinked and pet over the soft fur, rubbing at its ears. "So silky and soft...".

Feeling someone petting his head Kyo began to stir. . Feeling the stroking of his fur made him want to cuddle more and go back to sleep. . Then he heard "so silky and soft. . " Shit! That's right to get warm he curled up to Yuki. . . oh no oh no...The need to shift back began to become such and urgency Kyo couldn't stop it. . Even though he wanted so much to keep Yuki's affection on him. Yuki's touch felt so good. But no matter how much Kyo couldn't stop it. . . . POOF Naked and now sitting on the edge of Yuki's lap in human form. Kyo jumped up quickly grabbing the pillow and sweater from Yuki. "So sorry! I know you don't want me . . I mean . . I was cold.. . and I had transformed so I couldn't turn the air up so.. and. . I brought dinner but you. . well. . I . . Uh. . " This was really awkward Kyo had No clue what to do. And to get his clothes he had to go back in front of Yuki. . Either way Kyo was in trouble. .

Shocked at having a naked Kyo just jump off his lap Yuki never thought so many shades of blush had existed until then. . Nor so many forms of embarrassment. Yuki himself knew he had to have turned about 30 shades and Kyo was certainly turning about 60...however Yuki knew he was embarrassed for one thing. He actually didn't mind getting the view he got..then again for actually getting it. The grey haired boy turned his face from Kyo, handing him some of his clothes that hadn't been soiled by the cats. "Here get dressed...I will get them out..." he said and reached to grabbed the bags that had luckily not been torn into. Yuki then tried his best to boot out a good number of cats, all the while blushing. He just wished that as a rat...he looked as cute as Kyo had then as a cat. Kyo looked at Yuki as he grabbed kitty by kitty and booted them out the door. It was cute and funny at the same time. To watch a Rat throw cats out, "So does this mean you don't like cats?" Kyo asked laughing as some tried to get back in on Yuki. Looking at the clothing Yuki had tossed him Kyo had a pair of pants and one sock. . "Funny Yuki. . . " Kyo mumbled as he slid on the pants. Buttoning up his pants Kyo slid over the back of the couch. Still embarrassed but wanting to know. What Yuki meant by the phrase he had said while petting him. "Ummm you aren't mad at me for curling up to you are you? I mean I was cold and well you were the closest warm spot in the house. I mean . . "

Yuki shook his head and sighed as he sat the food down on the table and turned the air up so it would get warm inside again. "No I am not mad at you...if I was I would have thrown you off the second I saw you on my lap...but I didn't." he looked to the door and the cats crying to get inside. "They are cute but so loud and annoying...they get into anything and cause trouble...but I have to say..." he breathed before walking to the rest room. "I like cats far more than I like dogs." And that was his last comment until he came back in after using the restroom and trying to straighten out his thoughts. With all the cats out and Kyo dressed. There would be only two things left...food and talking and Yuki really didn't know if he trusted himself with either at the moment...to many thoughts going through his head.

Kyo waited as Yuki left to go to the bathroom. Looking at the bag on the table Kyo had almost forgot about the food. Good thing the cats hadn't gotten into it. Feeling awful because Yuki had to toss out Kyo's vermin. But it happens to Yuki too when he needs assistance ever like the time he managed to get all of Tohru's stuff out of the landslide of her tent. Yuki walked back into the room sitting on the floor facing the couch. Kyo looked at him then spoke, "Looking at what you are saying that means you don't like Shigure?" Kyo started laughing uncontrollably. . . "No wonder you growl at him sometimes. And by the way, your growl if funny!" Kyo Said laughing even harder as he fell over on the couch. Knowing that Yuki liked him made things a little easier to deal with. At least he didn't hate him.

Yuki glared, and picked up the pillow and threw it at Kyo. "Dumb cat..." he rolled his eyes and picked it up once again to toss at him. That was one stupid cat and why he was thinking he was utterly adorable before was just escaping him. "Why can't you always stay a cat...you are much cuter that way for sure." he breathed.

"Ah so I am cute now. . that is better than being stupid." Kyo said stopping his laughter as the pillow bopped him. Looking at the grey haired boy Kyo realized he loved the look of those violet eyes when Yuki was being playful. . .the thought of seeing those eyes during a pleasurable experience began to enter Kyo's thoughts again. . Shaking his head Kyo shivered. "So are we ready to eat? I bought some rice balls and some sweet cakes. . I hope that is ok?"

"Your form of kissing up for being an ass hole?" Yuki asked and took a bite out of a rice ball and looking to Kyo. "You can think getting food to get you back in good graces...but getting a carton of milk escapes you? Stupid cat." he sighed and a twinge of a smile played at the corner of his lips as he sat eating some of the items brought to him by Kyo. The cat was loud, just like a normal cat but...he still had an animalistic charm that Yuki would one day have to quite denying. Kyo seemed to get flustered as Yuki stated he didn't get milk, "If you would look closer in the bag I did get milk!" Kyo said. . "I ordered it when I ordered the food. Because I didn't want to make two stops and well I am not old enough to buy sake! So milk will have to do instead." Kyo said grabbing the bag and pulling out to small containers of milk. Sitting them down on the table in front of Yuki feeling as thou he just had won for once in all of the times him and Yuki went at it in a round of flesh or words.

"Well looks like you did remember for once." he said and took a container for himself and took a swallow, a tad bit trickling down his neck and hiding behind his button up shirt. After he had finished the container and a sweet cake he was full so he just sat back and studied Kyo. "And why would you want to get sake? Got intentions to get me drunk then beat me cat? Or something else?"

Shocked at the words coming from Yuki's mouth Kyo nearly choked on the sweet cake he just placed in his mouth. Coughing Kyo spoke, 'NO,...why would I want to beat you when you beat me half asleep. . . hell on sake you probably near murder me you damn rat. I just thought. . . a little sake would help lighten the mood a bit. We do have the house all to our selves and why not ourselves have a little fun. . Besides we don't ever hang out. . plus I upset ya and would have liked to make it up." Kyo looked at Yuki. . .seeing the drizzle of milk on his neck Kyo had the urge to lick it off and look for the rest behind that button. . staring at Yuki Kyo realized he was starting to get heated. . clearing his throat he looked up at Yuki and smiled.

Yuki watched the cat eyeing him and tossed a balled up paper bag in his face before standing. "What kind of fun? Hmm? There isn't much to do here with Shigure gone and no Tohru to fawn over." he shrugged and wiped his chin over, and pulling up his loose jeans he had slipped on much earlier. IT was beginning to be hell trying not to be attracted to Kyo but..well he had to focus on something..anything. "So what do you want to do. I surrender.."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey thanks for reading this. If you find any writing errors or grammar what ever else just let me know and I will try to edit when I get a chance. Please leave me some reviews and let me know. So that way I will know what way to go with this. Hey any idea is a good idea. Now there are 2 authors to this so. . .let us know ok.

Chapter 2: Foreplay of Thoughts

"How about you spar with me. . nothing like we usually do. How about some aikido or ground fighting? A little one on one you know nothing competitive just something fun. But if ya can't handle that we can play cards with our clothing up for keeps." Kyo said teasingly at Yuki. . . Kyo laughed knowing Yuki probably wouldn't do either. But the thought of feeling his touch again was too much for Kyo. . he wanted to be petted by Yuki. . hell he would be satisfied with just turning again and curling up on Yuki's lap. . just to feel Yuki's touch.

Yuki sighed and noted the foggy weather outside now...definitely no weather he wanted to be in. "Ah what the hell let's play poker...not like anyone is going to be here to see anyway." He looked over Kyo and blushed a bit. "You might want to put more clothes on first...or else it will be too easy for me to win your clothes...you suck at cards." he teased and moved to sit on the heated blanket in the living room...

"HA your just afraid I might win!" Kyo said with a laugh yet he was still looking for another shirt or something. . he wasn't willing to be the first one stripped of all his clothes not for a second time today at least. Grabbing his clothes he sat down across from Yuki. "Alright here goes nothing, alright you don't cheat you got that you rat!" Kyo said with a funny accent then he dealt he cards. Looking at Yuki. . he had to win at least a couple of hands. He wanted to see that silky flesh underneath those shirts.

"That goes for you too you two timing cat...but I can assure you I won't lose...but if you want to up the bets." Yuki stretched and cracked his fingers. "The winner gets anything he wants..one command from the other and no matter what the lose has to do it." he stated and took his cards in hand. It was time to play some poker...a game of poker no one else would ever hear about for this house was like Vegas...and what happened here tonight was going to stay there...

Looking down at his cards, Kyo was screwed he didn't even have a pair. He could chance it and it get a complete new hand or he could bluff. What to do? "SO anything?

Hmm...looking at his cards Kyo smiled.  
"I will hold right here" your turn  
Yuki was utterly disturbed...all he had was a pair of twos..not even good at all. Sadly he tossed them out and drew two more cards, and after he did so he wished he never had. He managed to get a 5 and a three...nothing at all special. "Alright...I'm out...nothing.." he said and tossed his hand down to show Kyo his hand.

"Ha! I won!" Jumping up Kyo did a little happy snoopy dance! "Yes...ha you have to do what I want! Hahaha...wait what is it I want you to do.." stumped Kyo flopped back down on the floor this time right next to Yuki. Kyo looked over to Yuki. . "Ok I want you to do the first thing that pops in your head. . I mean first thing NO MATTER WHAT it is!" Ha this was going to be funny. .. the rat would be too chicken to do anything out of the ordinary. .but why couldn't he just come out and say I want a hug. . or I want to feel you next to me. . . man he was just a chicken himself to think of it. Kyo shook his head and looked at Yuki, "so what will it be? Don't make me pick you won't like it!"

"You dork just pick it...only children say stuff like that when they are too afraid to get what they really want." he sighed and rolled his eyes, almost in a manner of pouting, he looked at Kyo. "What'll it be...you better figure out in 5 minuets because after that you revoke your right and al you will get is us going back to strip poker..."

Looking at Yuki Kyo couldn't understand the urge he had to just tackle him. . . and that is just what he did. Kyo grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and rolled him. As they rolled the table was knocked over that they were using to play cards. Kyo rolled Yuki until he was straddled on top of Yuki. "Ha there I picked!"

Yuki flushed and let his purple eyes grow wide with confusion. "Kyo?" he asked and his lips began to move but no words came. Why was he unable to say a word, unable to push Kyo off? Softly he sat up and leaned close to Kyo's face. "You picked to tackle me...that isn't getting me to do anything..."

"Yes it is. It is getting you closer to me. So I could do this." at that said Kyo leaned into Yuki and kissed him on the lips gently and quickly. He lingered for a moment, then lifted back. "I wanted to say I was sorry for my bad behavior in the past and to say thank you for saving me. So long ago from the curse of the fate of the entire zodiac and saving me now. ." blushing Kyo looked into Yuki's eyes. . how he wanted to . . pulling his arms around Yuki Kyo pulled him into him against his chest and hugged him deeply. Feeling Yuki's heartbeat next to his. . Kyo was in heaven. .

"St-stupid Kyo..." Yuki said and let one arm wrap around the cat, and his face nuzzle into the cats neck. Could just this once he give in to his feelings? Couldn't Yuki for once be vulnerable and allow Kyo and himself to say the things and do the things they had always wanted? They could always revert back to normal in the morning and no one...no one would know that they had been anything other than the fighting, quarreling pair the cat and the rat. "Kyo...you know about the real legend then...the true story behind it all...?" he breathed and pulled back to look in those orange eyes.

Looking at Yuki, "yeah I knew. . . I found out. . I hated you for going for not staying out from there. . leaving me alone. I hate being alone. I sleep alone and hell I have lived alone because My curse turned out to be far worse. . yet I have not had it as bad as you. Yuki I . . ." for some reason no other words would come out of his mouth. Kyo just stared into those violet eyes as they looked up at him.

Yuki smiled then shook his head, "Because Akito chooses me as his favorite to torture? Because I am the one who couldn't be eaten so I am allowed to be devoured otherwise?" he asked and shook his head. "You are wrong..you have it horrible..." he touched the beads around Kyo's wrist and sighed. "But you know. . . I don't find that other side of you at all frightening...even when you beat me to the ground and ruined a perfectly good white shirt..." he stated with a laugh and sighed again.with a hand to Kyo's chest. "So where do we go from here...I don't know what to do without you fighting me...it is unusual..."

Startled Kyo realized he was just as confused as Yuki. Where did they go from here. . .Kyo did want to see Yuki's flesh to feel his skin upon his skin. Kyo placed a hand at the curve of Yuki's back and laid him down on his back. With his other hand Kyo began to unbutton Yuki's shirt. Feeling Yuki tense, Kyo smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "don't worry all I want to do is this. . ." as he finished Yuki's shirt Kyo removed his shirt and then laid down by Yuki on the floor. Placing his skin against Yuki's, Kyo's heart fluttered.

"Your darker than me..." he stated in mock awe...it was the first thing that came to mind after Kyo's fingers had finished with both their shirts. Their skin was different in texture...Kyo's was soft, but Yuki's was silky. "You are just like a cat...it feels nice to pet you...though I hope to god you don't have claws..." he noted to himself...picturing very painful things with fingernails."Ummm...and now I am embarrassed..." he coughed and turned his attention to a bunch of befuddled cats looking in the window like 'WTF?!" Yuki supposed they were quite curious what a cat was doing with a mouse... "I like this..I like you..and..shit...sigh screw it..." he said and kissed Kyo back, rolling his body toward the cat.

Feeling Yuki turn into him Kyo couldn't resist pulling him closer to feel his warmth. Yuki's slender body pressed firmly against Kyo's muscular body, rubbing his hands up the back of Yuki's shirt Kyo could feel the defined slender muscles in Yuki's back. . .nuzzling into Yuki Kyo breathed in his smell. . knowing after tonight everything would go back the way it use to be.

Yuki tugged him in farther for the kiss, his hand twining into Kyo's bright hair, moaning at the softness that was Kyo's hair. He couldn't resist such a tempting thing. Kyo wasn't pushing away and he certainly wouldn't any time soon. It was wrong and he knew it after all they were in the same family..they were supposed to be enemies, and well...Kyo was very obviously male. Somehow that didn't seem as disturbing as it had the first time he had ever dreamed of Kyo, and his tongue was slowly agreeing as it pushed past the pouty lips that belonged to the one and only cat he would ever want to molest as much as he had now. Still most of the neko outside were falling over in the shock of it all...a cat being kissed by a rat...hmm..

Feeling Yuki deepen the kiss Kyo entwined his legs with Yuki's ensuring Yuki would not be moving unless Kyo wanted him to move. Feeling Yuki's tongue gently lap within his mouth Kyo returned the kiss deepening it with a purr that radiated from his chest. As Kyo did this he felt his body come hot as fire but not from the fear of turning but from the fear of arousal.

The dark haired 'Prince' Yuki let his tongue explore as much as it could in the cats mouth a smile coming to his lips as Kyo began to purr, his stomach doing flip flops and sending the most unusual tingling feeling down through his gut to his groin. "Kyo..." he breathe again, moving back from the kiss for a moment to mark the cats neck, and slowly trailed kisses back up to his mouth, ravishing those sweet lips once again. It was then however when a pair of soft steps mingled with the air.

"Kyo, Yuki...I came to see how you were..and there were all these cats outside you really should learn to..." he blinked when he saw the two lying on the floor, their lips locked passionately, both shirtless and flushed. Haru had never in his life been so jealous. Yuki was his...Kyo didn't even like him so...why?

The excitement between the two young Sohma boys was drawn to a near as they both heard a familiar voice, HARU! They stopped their kiss with wide eyes they had been seen! Due to their entwined nature there was no easy way of getting apart...stressed and frustrated both boys felt it shiver under their skin. . . but no change came. For once when they needed to be a true cat and mouse they were unable to. What was going on? Why could they not change?

Kyo cursed lightly to himself he knew Haru wouldn't take this lightly and damn him for interrupting. . just when Kyo had Yuki's embrace the warmth of someone who loved him. .Looking at Yuki then at Haru. . "Uh Haru it..uh..well we were like wrestling and well. . . uh it just kind of happened!"

The boy shut Kyo up fast. "Like that is believable..." Haru rolled his eyes. "Yeah just don't get each other knocked up...I'll kill you later Kyo." he growled and left, Yuki still caught in Kyo's grasp and his hands on the cat's hips. "So what now..."

Kyo let a nervous laugh out. . "well we are in a predicament now. . but I think Haru is a little overboard there. . . I don't think you can get knocked up!" Still his nervous laugh and jittery body wanted Yuki to not let go. . Kyo laid his forehead on Yuki's chest. . "Well I guess. . .we take it as you lost and I won. . What do you say?"

"I wouldn't really say he is over board..." The rat shivered and at first he wanted to retreat into Kyo's chest but decided against it. "Ok...you win and I lost...the end of the card game..." he stated, looking up into Kyo's red eyes.

"OK thats the end of the card game...so now what. . " as he looked outside and the now cloudy state has turned into pouring rain. . "And I am kind of hungry. . . think maybe we could muster up some soup. . as long as its not leek." Kyo said. . reluctantly pulling away from Yuki. Sitting up on the floor Kyo noticed his pants were undone at the button and slightly wet in unspeakable places. Turning several shades of red he looked Yuki over once more to notice how sexy he looked in a "I've just been molested" look on his face.

The silver haired rat turned up his face to look at Kyo and caught sight of the wet stains on the cat's khakis. "Umm..yeah we might want to get some food...I'll cook while you umm...get changed." he stated and straighten out his own hair and hoped Kyo would take a while to fix himself because Yuki himself still had quite the large problem to deal with before he could truly focus on anything coherently.

Clearing his throat and trying to advert his eyes from Yuki's swollen pants, "Sure. . um. . yeah I think I will take a shower to warm up. . I kind of have a shiver shooting through me. . " actually it wasn't a shiver Kyo wanted to ravage Yuki. . but would that be right thing to do. . shaking his head maybe it was a good thing, things were stopped. . what if they regretted what they did. .

Standing up Kyo's bare feet barely making a sound as the neko tried to move around Yuki without touching him, in fear he may kiss him again. Kyo shuddered. .the thought of Yuki's tongue in his mouth it thrilled him. .the thought of it sent a signal through him causing him to swell even more. "um. .yeah you cook and I clean up and I will be in there to help out ok. ." quickly turning Kyo ran upstairs to the shower. Turning the shower on as hot as he could stand it Kyo stood under the water with his head touching the wall, 'What the hell am I doing? Running!? From Yuki!?'

Yuki couldn't help it, he had pushed himself in the downstairs rest room after starting the soup. His hands found his pants quickly and inside they roamed, touching himself like he so knew he wanted Kyo to touch him. he stroked and pet it...trying being rough anything that would make him cum besides thinking of the cat but in the end...it was the image of a moaning Kyo that made him cum and he cried the other's name. Yuki was ashamed but he quickly cleaned and went back to tending to the food...his guilt heavy on his mind. Yuki was really too modest to on any other occasion to masturbate...however he wasn't going to ask for Kyo an he...to do anything..wouldn't it be wrong?

Upstairs in the upper bathroom it had already been 10 minutes and Kyo was unable to cool down his testosterone any...all he could think about was Yuki's small moans he made when he kissed him and held him tight. . more and more he thought of it the harder he got. .knowing he couldn't go back down stairs with an erection so Kyo's hands found his erection slowly at first he was reluctant to then the more he thought of Yuki the faster and rougher he was until he came. Crumbling in the shower Kyo panted, 'God why couldn't that had been Yuki's mouth or even. . .' Kyo stopped his thoughts in fear of another. Turning the water off Kyo stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around him and toweled off. Pulling his cargo pants on. . the looser the better Kyo thought just in case. Grabbing his black t-shirt, Kyo pulled the tight black shirt over. Stepping out of the bathroom steam following him, walking downstairs Kyo meet Yuki's stare in the Kitchen.

The grey haired teen blushed almost immediately when their eyes made contact. Yuki feared that if they did then Kyo would be able to read his dirty mind and know all the naughty things he wanted to do to and for the cat before him. Teenage hormones truly were the worse of all...he feared how it would be for little Momiji when he reached that point...especially since he was a rabbit of all things. "Soups on...should be done in a few minuets...just veggie soup is all..." he stated and set up a small place at the eating able, the two would be sitting across from one another.

"veggie sounds good. . Would you like me to find some rolls for us?" feeling awkward around Yuki. His mind racing from the floor to what he had done in the shower and what he would have liked to have done. Unfortunately for them Haru had entered, perhaps it was for the best. Hell hadn't Shigure told them that they could go into heat at a certain age?

"yeah sure...I think they are in the pantry.."he said and stirred the soup and let the awkward silence continue. there was no way like this they could go back to being normal when Shigure and Tohru returned...what was he going to do? Softly the rat sighed and tipped in the tomatoes...

Shuffling to the pantry Kyo wondered how the hell they were going to pull this off. Shigure and Tohru would know something had happened they would have to. HELLO awkward silence...HELLO glancing allot! they will so figure it out. "SOOooo. ..." breathing in he continues,"how are we going to do this? I mean. . .future living arrangements...I mean. . will things go back or. . will it be this way?" Kyo said as he grabbed 4 rolls and went to the table. Sitting down Kyo remembered they needed something to drink and they were out of milk. "Damn we don't have any milk. . uh so what would you like juice or tea?" as he got up to get two glasses.

Yuki turned the soup off as it finished and took a deep breath. "I don't know...I mean...Can we really fight each other after today? And...well I know you wouldn't want anyone to know..the things we did..." he sighed and poured a few bowls full of the soup, and sat the rolls on the table top. "Maybe...we should...try to work it out of our systems tonight...while we are here alone..." he stated a bit embarrassed.

"So what do you want to do. . Do you want to see what will happen? I mean were we really going to do more than what we did? I mean are you or were you willing to do more? I mean I don't know about you but all of this is new to me. I mean. . hell I don't know what I mean. I can't get your face out of my mind and you scent hell I can still smell you on me. . .and I can smell you even now. . ." running a nervous hand through his hair Kyo looked into Yuki's eyes. . those beautiful violet eyes nearly engulf him every time he looked into them. "So how are we going to get this out of our systems. . . hell you're the smart one out of the tow of us. . give me an answer...I will do any. . well. . " Kyo stopped. . he knew what he wanted . .he wanted to be in that embrace again. .Yuki free to him. . .but would he be able to get him out of his system tonite. .

"I don't know...I really don't." He sighed and covered his face with his hands. "We could...always see how far we want to go I guess...maybe all this is is just hormones and after we...after we do it then maybe it will go away, maybe we will hate it and not bother to ever thinks about it again." he shrugged and looked back up to Kyo's eyes. He was lost in everything that was Kyo. "I don't know anything about this either..but I do know...from Haru...and Shigure..about sex and things between a male and female...so...I don't know...we will figure it out I guess. after I eat I will go get a shower and, go into your room...if we do anything we don't want the living room smelling of it.."

Kyo nearly choked on the spoon of soup he had just put in his mouth he couldn't believe he was hearing this from Yuki. "Um...why my room!" Kyo choked again...coughing Kyo drank some of his juice. Oh my god he was getting what he wanted yet he felt as though he was pushing Yuki and not even trying to. "Yuki are you sure? I mean we don't have to unless you won't to. . I mean . .If you want to see that is good. . I don't object. . I just.." what the hell was he saying. .he was actually admitting he wanted to have Yuki in that way.

Yuki looked up at him with a blush. "Your room because...well your bed is bigger than mine and..." he flushed deeper and took a drink of his juice. "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be suggesting it." he stated and mustered up all his courage. "I mean we don't have to treat it like a choir you know...just sort of see if we managed to lead to that and if we do then...what ever we just can't do it any where in the house but our rooms...Shigure would kill us and if anyone else were to smell it..." he shivered and took another bite of his soup. "Let's just say...I liked our kiss as about as much as you did...and leave it at that for now cat.."  
Still baffled and wondering were the evening would take them Kyo nodded and continued his soup. As he finished the last bite he got up and put his bowl in the sink and washed it. "Well if we are going to be in my room tonite I need to do some sprucing up to it. Umm. .my room is kind of cold so I will put some candles in there to help with some extra heat. Alright. I will be up there waiting on ya ok.?" At that Kyo touched Yuki on the back and then left after quickly kissing Yuki's cheek. Boy this was going to be one hell of a night, Kyo thought as he walked up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey I hope you like this chapter! Gots lots of ideas to toss around but don't know what we are gonna do next. Later Konpuppet and Wolfram von Bielifelt

We are posting without a full beta from another. SO please bear with us until we can find someone to beta for us. OK. ---

Chapter 3: Constant Confession Confusion

Yuki touched over his cheek and forced away a smile. It really was going to be some night. He thought to himself as he moved up the stairs to the bathroom, a simple pair of black slacks and a thin white button up shirt was his choice of clothing for when he got out. He bathed in almost silence as he thought on tonight. Kyo and he were going to do things...he wished he could have said there was no way they would but the feelings in his heart let him know it would happen soon and there was no stopping it. He turned the knob to the shower off as he finished his bath and shyly walked, fully dressed to Kyo's room. "Hey..." he knocked on the door.

Kyo jumped slightly dropping the magazine he was reading as the door opened. Kyo saw Yuki standing in the door way with a thin button up shirt and a pair of slacks. 'Barefoot. . Oh my god I wonder if Yuki knows how sexy he is right now.' Kyo thought to himself. Then realizing he was staring at Yuki, Kyo cleared his throat. "Uh I guess come in. I lit some candles because it gets cold up here when it rains." Looking at the window he forgot to close. "Sorry I like to hear the rain outside. I guess those days in the mountain has made me love the sound of it." Kyo said as he got up to shut the window hesitantly. Kyo couldn't understand why he was so hesitant around Yuki. They were just hanging out in his room. Kyo noticed that Yuki was looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Leave it open...I prefer rain." he stated and moved to stand beside Kyo with a smile and opened the window back up, resting a hand over the cats for just a moment as though it to be a natural thing to do. "Your room isn't so bad when you take the time to clean it up Kyo." he added and walked back from the window to sit on the floor near the futon. He was nervous but tried not to show it too bad, he didn't want to seem to be a wimp. Kyo looked at the window and then at Yuki, Kyo knew that if Yuki was exposed to the weather to much he could have problems with his bronchial tubes or his asthma would flare up. With this Kyo concerned with the window being left open, "Are you sure? What about your condition? Will the cool breeze hurt ya?" Kyo stated as he watched Yuki sit down. Rubbing his hand where Yuki's was Kyo lingered for a moment staring at Yuki. "Yeah, I can actually see the floor." Kyo said with a laugh responding to Yuki's playful pun on his dirty room earlier.

Yuki shook his head and flicked the strands of his silver hair from his face. "My condition is fine, and I will be fine with it open...I have been having my treatments regularly with Hatori now that he is the nurse at school if anything happens he is right there...so there is no need to worry about me getting too ill." he gave Kyo a smile and blushed a bit. "So...what are we going to do? Any ideas?" he asked fighting with the hem of his white button up shirt. Hoping Kyo wouldn't want to jump right in on anything for he was afraid he would not know what to do entirely if they happened to go further than earlier in the day.

"Uh I have no clue," Kyo chuckled running his hands through his messy red hair. "Well what would Aya and Harii do? I mean . . . well I guess things would be the same as a girl right?"

Yuki blushed and nodded his violet eyes coming to a close. "But, who would be the girl then? Who would be the one to...well you know. I don't know about you, but I haven't been with a girl so…." he breathed and rested his hands in his lap. He was shaking, the all brave and emo Yuki was shaking with what he couldn't decipher if it was anticipation or fear.

"Well . . . um. . ." blushing Kyo looked down at his hands, they were sweating! Him nervous! "Well. . ." stopping his sentence and walking briskly over to Yuki, Kyo dropped down straddling Yuki's knees and kissed Yuki on the lips. Drawing back Kyo said, "Lets just see where we end up okay?" then kissing Yuki again this time running his tongue across Yuki's lips, teasing him with the kiss.

Yuki shivered as a brilliant blush came across his face. He was far too new to this, for crying out loud the closest he had even came to kissing a girl or anyone was the forced kisses of his brother. A soft slender hand, however; joined the fray and reached up to thread into Kyo's soft, silk orange hair. With even such a simple motion Yuki allowed the cat a slight bit of lee way into his mouth. The kiss was hot and soft with the slightest hint of aggression which increased the blush that was spreading across the rat's pale cheeks. Yuki know he shouldn't be doing this for Kyo was his cousin as well as another member of the same gender, but he supposed hormones wouldn't let him stop and he was in no mind to fight it as he wished for Kyo's deep kisses. As much as he wanted gentleness, Kyo's roughness was just as exciting. After all, they had always been aggressive to one another what was stopping them now? "Kyo—"

"Yuki—." Kyo breathed as he pulled back from the kiss that he and Yuki were in. Standing up Kyo grabbed Yuki by the wrist and pulled him up to face him. Smiling as Yuki allowed him to gently pull him up. Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki, "You know we don't have to have sex tonight. If you want we can just hold each other or try a couple of things that you are comfortable with. I don't want us to rush you know." Kyo didn't want Yuki to hate him for any reason, earlier when he thought Yuki hated him Kyo's heart about burst in his chest. Kyo reached up to Yuki's face tracing his fingers over the gentle line of Yuki's cheek bone, smiling at Yuki, Kyo gently kissed him on the lips then held him for a moment in an embrace.

His heart caught in his thin chest and he thought on Kyo's words. He hadn't really expected Kyo to be so…kind? Considerate? It was something that caught him entirely off guard and not meaning to, and with out warning Yuki's heart went out to Kyo. He touched over the hand at his cheek and nodded. "Alright, I think—maybe one more kiss and then we can sleep." He turned his face down letting his hair fall into his eyes, he feared his eyes would give away his newfound emotion and he dared not let it loose until he was positive as to its nature. Yuki then leaned back a bit from the young man before him now. "I really did like it when you were on my lap when I woke up…I had never thought you looked so cute before." He gave a smirk and turned his gaze back up to Kyo. "You were always so much less annoying in sleep, or so I thought before tonight. Now I realize you are a lot cuter when you are silent." He teased hoping to get one more rise out of Kyo before he slept.

"Silent I am cute? What if I don't want to be silent? But if you want me to be silent you must give me a reason to be silent." Kyo teased back. Looking at the shocked expression Kyo decided it was time to have a cat to mouse talk. Kyo grabbed Yuki by the shoulders turning his back to the futon, and then tripping him unto the bed. Falling with Yuki, Kyo pinned his shoulders to the bed with a playful tug at Yuki's shirt. "So my dear little mouse, what do you have for me that would keep me silent?" Kyo let a purr growl come from his chest. "You did say one more kiss before we slept?"

The 'Prince's eyes grew wide in shock and surprise as he was pinned to the bed and one thought crossed his mind—'Kinky'. Even after the thought he had to turn his head away in embarrassment, fearing Kyo would read his thoughts. "Then kiss me!" he exclaimed and met orange eyes with violet, a challenge rising in the deep violet orbs. "I haven't got all night you know…." The mouse pulled Kyo down to him after fighting out from the grip and gave him the best kiss he could offer. The kiss was slow yet deep and after a moment it increased in speed and passion. Yuki was taking no prisoners with his kiss and he hoped to affect Kyo as much as he himself had been affected by the cat.

Kyo let a purr go as Yuki kissed him; pulling Yuki closer Kyo rolled Yuki on top of him slightly tickling him. Laughing into the kiss, Kyo began to tickle Yuki more wanting to make him happy and pleased at the same time. Feeling his body surge with the passion that he had for Yuki, Kyo began to kiss him again.

Yuki's laugh rang out into the room like the happy bells of a church choir. His side wanted to curl away form Kyo's tickling touches while his mouth wanted nothing more than to push farther to his lips. When Kyo stopped his tickling Yuki had the biggest smile on his face that had ever graced a Sohma even though his lips were mesh with the cats. The rat of the zodiac moved his tongue softly around in Kyo's mouth and traced it over the inside walls of the warm cavern. Great displeasure came when he had to pull back but the darkness filling the room was a tell tale sign that it was time for them to sleep. "Come on...let's sleep, stupid cat." he smiled, his cheeks still flushed.

Kyo looked up into Yuki's eyes nodded and helped Yuki to lie down beside him. Kyo pulled the cover over both of them. Pulling Yuki into him so that they laid in the spoon position, Kyo nuzzled his nose into Yuki's hair. Yuki smelled so nice, Kyo had never realized Yuki smelled like this. Breathing in Yuki's smell Kyo began to doze off with his arms wrapped around Yuki.

Yuki had never realized just how war and comfortable it could be to lie with another person, at least not until now. He laid a hand over the arm wrapped around his waist and nuzzled his face into his pillow to have a restful sleep. Before long is eyes had drug to a close and the night that was far beyond unusual was finally over.

As Kyo and Yuki slept the night continued on. Both boys relaxed and happy to find that having someone so close was such a comfort.

Unbeknownst the two sleeping boys Shigure, Ayame and Hatori decided to stop in to check in on everything at home. Neither boy was up so Shigure decided to go upstairs to check on them. The first room Shigure decided to check was Yuki's; expecting to find the young boy asleep, yet his bed was not slept in. Since this was found Shigure moved to Kyo's room, there to Shigure's surprise he found Yuki and Kyo snuggled together on Kyo's bed. Snickering and gently shutting the door, Shigure rushed down stairs to let Aya and Harii know what he had found.

The little silver haired rat was unbeknownst to the man walking in on their sleeping forms as he curled further into Kyo's chest. Somehow his position had changed during the night but neither complained as they slept so very close and comfortable to the other's warm body. They were so comfortable they would have slept through the day had Kyo's damnable clock not rang out like the annoying contraption it was. Yuki turned over and slammed a hand down on the digital device and groaned. It was 10 am, and regretfully he couldn't go back to sleep after the rude awakening. After a long sigh he slid out from the covers and kissed Kyo's forehead. His walk down the stairs gave way to hushed voices and foot steps. Yuki was fine until he got to the last stair and heard Harii's voice say "Quiet...it is none of your business."

"What is none of their business?" Kyo asked coming down behind Yuki. Kyo had awoken when Yuki had given him a kiss on the forehead. Kyo had reached over to cuddle but Yuki was no longer in the bed. Needing a drink and plus wanting to find Yuki Kyo went downstairs to walk in on Yuki being curious also of what was being said in the kitchen. Slightly startling Yuki, Kyo slinked by Yuki in his old manner, running his hands through his hair, "What are you three up to again?" Kyo said kinda snarling at Aya because Aya was smiling and whispering to Harii.

"Ah young love, don't you remember Harii...when we were like that?" Aya said holding his hands to his face clasped together.

"Yes but not the way you remember it Aya." Harii said as he shook his head at Aya.

"It looks like we need milk." Kyo said staring into the fridge. "I think I am gonna go down to the market to get some milk. Do we need anything else?" Kyo asked looking in the direction of Shigure and Yuki.

Yuki saw Kyo looking at him and after tiring of Shigure and nearly killing his brother. "Oh yuki I know you love your dear brother but please be gentle on the coat, it is quite new." he cooed and yuki glared at him. "You better be grateful I don't do more than ruin your coat!" he exclaimed and Kyo's voice rung out to him. "I am going with you...the last time you went to get milk you stupid cat you came back with everything BUT milk." he sighed and walked to the door, a slight smile letting Kyo know that this wasn't your usual fight and such.

"Yeah, yeah what ever you say you damn rat. . . I forgot the milk because it wasn't on the damn list Tohru gave me." Kyo said rushing out the door just as Tohru walked in. Stopping Kyo blushed and dodged Tohru. "I heard someone say they were going to the market? We do need groceries?" Tohru said, "Give me a moment and I will go with you two to pick up some. This way I will have helped carrying groceries back." Smiling Tohru turned to set her stuff down and grab her basket, just as Shigure and Aya grab her from both sides.

"Ah dear Tohru, You don't want to go with those silly boys--- go with us, we will show you and even better spot to shop for groceries. And we will buy you lunch and help bring them back." Aya cooed and Shigure nodded and fell right into the act of Aya's. Kyo looked at those two and Tohru then at Harii. "Looks like you and Yuki best go ahead to the market, these two don't seem to be letting up on Ms. Honda here. I will make sure they behave themselves. You and Yuki go ahead." Harii said to Kyo. Kyo nodded, "Come on you damn rat I ain't waiting on you all day!" Kyo said and walked out the door.

Yuki left arguing with Kyo as much as humanly possible without seeming forced. "What ever you stupid cat, be lucky I am going with you or else you would probably forget the location of your own tail." he breathed and walked past Kyo, keeping his position until they were well past the gates to Shigure's home. "Do you think...they know?" he asked with a worried expression on his face, a hand to his hip. Yuki seriously didn't want too many to know, if they did then he was sure Akito would make it a hell for the both of them...especially since he had not asked for permission to even think such about Kyo...it was absurd to think such a way but it was exactly what Akito would have wanted.

"I don't know---but they were acting stranger than usual. And why did Aya and Shigure want Tohru to go to the market with them. I really wish I knew what to say." Kyo laid his hand on Yuki's shoulder to comfort the young rat. Yuki walked beside him with his head down with a slight slump to his shoulders, Kyo knew that look Yuki was thinking of 'What will Akito say or do'. "Hey don't worry about it! It will be alright ok. ." Kyo said bouncing in front of Yuki walking backwards, trying to play fight with Yuki.

Yuki raised a brow and gave a mischievous smile as he lightly punched Kyo in the shoulder. "What a wimp...hmm...maybe you are braver as a kitty...here kitty, kitty, kitty." he teased and pushed slightly past Kyo, egging him on to mock fight as well...he wanted Kyo to throw punch for he had something in store for him when he did.

Kyo grabbed Yuki by his shoulders and did a mock clothes line with a dip, leaving Kyo still holding Yuki but with Yuki bent over at the will of Kyo. "Kitty, I will show you a kitty. My dear mousey." Kyo wanted to play fight back but was afraid to go too far with it due to their competitive nature. Smiling at Yuki Kyo acted as thou he was gonna let Yuki fall to the ground. "So my dear Mousey . . . would you like a good kitty or bad kitty. Good kitty would let you up and bad kitty would drop you . . . if you want a good kitty what am I gonna get out of it." Kyo said with a mischievous grin on his face.

A spicy glare was sent at Kyo, the rat smirking. "Bad kitties are pretty good too, but I guess the stupid cat, will get a kiss." He smirked and tugged Kyo's face to him before forcing Kyo's feet from beneath him and toppling them to the ground. All Yuki could do at the look on Kyo's face was laugh. "Priceless"

Kyo laughed at Yuki as they lay on the ground. "You know this is gonna be a sight for sore eyes. Us lying here on the ground like a couple of crazed loons." Kyo gave Yuki a quick kiss then jumped to his feet. Tapping Yuki on the shoulder Kyo yelled, "Tag! Last one to the market is a rotten rice ball!" and jogged off backwards laughing at the sulking rat he left on the ground.

Yuki unusually shouted out an obscenity to Kyo with a laugh and took off. He wouldn't let Kyo win and he hadn't let him before and he wasn't let him this time either. His running was fast and sure and before long he had caught up with Kyo and tagged him on the head, calling him a stupid cat and headed off... Getting a good lead on Kyo he knew

by the time Kyo would reach him or at least stand a chance of catching up or getting ahead of him he would be at the market...that was if he hadn't ran into Haru and Momiji. "YUKI! OH MY GOD" Momiji shouted for joy and glomped Yuki. "Oh, are you here with Tohru? I wanted to see her anyway, I bet you are here to try and tell her you like her!" Momiji shouted for joy and bounced around only to be stopped by Haru who blinked black for a moment when he saw Kyo not far behind Yuki.

Kyo came to a halt as he saw Momiji and Haru standing in front of Yuki with Momiji becoming almost a permanent attachment to Yuki. Scouring at Momiji and trying to avoid Haru's 'I am gonna so kill you.' glances Kyo grabbed Momiji, "Get off you stupid kid! What do you want anyways?" Kyo said holding his hand on Momiji's head to keep him from grabbing Yuki again. God this kid just annoyed him! Momiji began to whine and cry and as he did Kyo got even more annoyed with him. Kyo let go of Momiji's head allowing him to fall on the ground, then Kyo grabbed his head and rubbed it in the ground. "You are such a cry baby! When are you gonna grow up?" Kyo said picking on Momiji. The whole time Momiji was screaming and crying, "Wahh Kyo is being mean to me!"

"We have been wondering the same thing about you, you stupid cat." Black Haru said stepping closer to Kyo and Momiji. Before Black Haru could get to Kyo, Yuki stepped between them. "I've got this Haru. Here now Kyo let go of Momiji, I will take him into the store and get him some candy, this way he can tell me what he needs to ok; Without you beating him up." Yuki said as Kyo stepped away and Momiji grabbed a hold of Yuki. Sniffling Momiji hid behind Yuki. "As for you and Haru just wait right here, and be nice. OK?" at this Yuki nodded at Haru and Kyo and took Momiji to the candy shop near by.

Yuki shook his head when they entered the candy store. Momiji was everywhere in a matter of seconds and insisted on looking at every single piece of merchandise in the store and Yuki had to follow. "OO, I just love this one!" Momiji stated and grabbed it up. "Oh, but it wouldn't be good...what would he say to me if I told him I ate cow tails..." he sighed just to himself and regretfully put it back. Yuki chuckled simply because he knew who Momiji was talking about, it was blatantly obvious. "Hey Yuki?!" Momiji said and stopped so suddenly that Yuki almost ran into him. Lucky the grey haired boy managed to stop just before running into the happy bunny. "What is it Momiji? Did you find something else you wanted?" he asked and Momiji shook his head, turning around to look up at Yuki with a light blush. "No, I just...Well I wanted to see tohru today because I figured...maybe she could help me with a problem..." he shuffled his feet like an elementary school child and Yuki raised a brow."Well I am a lot like Tohru in many ways, so maybe I can help?" he said and Momiji smiled softly, he didn't smile as large as normal but still stood up tall. "I wanted to know...how do 'you' tell someone you like them. It seems so hard and I have tried so many times but it just stops...like I am out of breath." He sighed and tugged Yuki's sleeve. "Can you help?" he asked and to be simple, Yuki was surprised. . .utterly shocked it was almost as if he hadn't expect Momiji to like someone so very soon, but he took a deep breath, blushing himself. He kept forgetting Momiji was only a year younger than them just as Haru was. He didn't know what to tell Momiji but he tried what every adult said. "Well...get them alone and somewhere you are both comfortable and are doing something then just tell them...it should be easy that way." he smiled and Momiji was so happy he grabbed a box of pocky and screamed to Yuki from the front of the store that he was ready to go.

As Yuki and Momiji walk out of the store they witness Haru and Kyo arguing.

"Look here YOU need to leave Yuki alone! He is my first love and you have no right to him! You don't even like him!"

"What would you know? Me and Yuki have lived in the same house now for over a year and we do just fine thank you. It none of you damn business anyways what me and Yuki does!" Kyo yelled back and squaring off with Haru who was now Black Haru.

"NONE of my business, you weren't there! You weren't the one whose head he road on to the banquet! It wasn't you who was picked on, people saying nasty things about you! Hell he saved me, unlike you!" Haru retorted stepping forward swinging at Kyo. Kyo grabbed Haru's hand and spun him around. Unfortunately for Kyo Haru was on his game today and made in a good punch that knocked Kyo on the ground. Haru was on top of Kyo screaming at him, "He's mine! Do you understand that?! You Stupid Cat! Mine leave him alone or I swear I will kill you, we will see if you do have nine lives. Kyo reached for his bracelet thinking hard on if he should remove it, in his true state Haru would back off. Yuki and Momiji were already running over; however Yuki noticed where Kyo's hand had went when he went down. 'Don't!' Was all Yuki could think as they ran to break up the two boys from fighting.

Momiji rushed in not a moment to soon to grab Haru off of Kyo. It was a mess, there was blood on Kyo's chin from a bloodied lip and Yuki could only shout as Kyo stood up. Kyo still reaching to pull off the bracelet that has always set on his wrist except for the time his sensei took it off. "Kyo don't!" Yuki yelled and grabbed the cat from behind. Yuki's mind was racing and he hated the words Haru had said yet in ways he felt remorse. Haru liked him but he just, he was in lo-- Like with someone else. He held Kyo tight to his chest, his hand around the bracelet to keep it in tacked. "Stupid cat have Yuki interfere...you don't deserve him! You cause him nothing but trouble! He almost died once because of you and your stupid competitive ego!" Haru shouted at Kyo, pointing and fighting the hold of the small rabbit. Momiji did all that he could to hold the angry cow, Momiji burrowed his head between Haru's shoulder blades, tightening his grip and crying at the same time. Would he ever be able to tell him? He liked Yuki! Feeling the muscles tighten in Haru's body as Yuki's voice struck out again.

Feeling Kyo's body tremble beneath his hands and before he had realized it he was saying it. "Shut up Haru! I-I lov---Like Kyo!" And at that moment it was as if a bomb had long past explode for every one in that small area froze, looking on the shivering rat with confusion.


End file.
